


Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Caught, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, On Set, Snogging
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No vamos a tener sexo tres metros de todos nuestros amigos, Hikaru.”“Por una vez no estaba pensando en sexo, lo juro. Pero no pienso de poder resistir más. Hemos estado aquí una eternidad, y todavía hay mucho tiempo antes que acabamos. Me hace falta mi novio por un poco, no mi compañero.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko

**Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko**

**(Chicos tienen muchos problemas)**

Había sido un largo día, y todavía se preanunciaba más largo.

Ni a Hikaru ni a Yuto nunca le había importado mucho de sus horarios; trabajar juntos tenía sus desventajas, pero sin duda tenía sus beneficios. Tenían menos posibilidad que a uno faltara el otro, dado que fundamentalmente estaban siempre juntos.

La única cosa de que ellos – pero más Hikaru – se quejaban, eran los problemas que encontraban cuando de verdad querían estar _juntos_.

Ese día Yaotome había divisado un cuarto vacío en los estudios donde estaban rodando para su nuevo PV, y en cuanto ambos acabaron con las tomas individuales y tenían que esperar para la parte de danza todos juntos, había arrastrado a Yuto allí, una risita taimada en la cara.

“No vamos a tener sexo tres metros de todos nuestros amigos, Hikaru.” Yuto le había dicho pronto, sin dejar que el mayor dijera una palabra o hiciera nada.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa todavía en su cara.

“Por una vez no estaba pensando en sexo, lo juro.” se asomó, empujando el menor contra la pared. “Pero no pienso de poder resistir más. Hemos estado aquí una eternidad, y todavía hay mucho tiempo antes que acabamos. Me hace falta mi novio por un poco, no mi compañero.” murmuró, pues se acercó más y le besó.

Yuto, sin duda, podía vivir con eso.

Separó los labios con gusto, dando acceso a Hikaru, moviendo la lengua dentro la boca del mayor en cuanto le dio la posibilidad.

Se movieron - Yuto no tuvo voz en eso - y de alguna manera se encontró con la espalda contra un sofá que ni siquiera había visto. Abrió las piernas para que se amoldaran a Hikaru, quien aprovechó de la posición para empujar sus caderas adelante.

Y allí era donde Yuto dibujó la línea.

“Te lo dijo, Hikka.” le advirtió, alejándose como podía y apoyándose en sus codos.

“Dice el con las piernas abiertas.” su novio sonrió con satisfacción. “Sólo me estaba dejando llevar, pensaba que hubiera cambiado idea.”

“No lo hizo.” Yuto le aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pues, ¿puedes lidiar con la ausencia de sexo o vas a lidiar con mí que me pongo en pie y me voy?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Hikaru lloriqueó, acercándose al menor.

“Creo que voy a tratar de mantener mis necesidades bajo control.” dijo, y luego chocó los labios contra los suyos.

Se estaban besando desde hace un poco de tiempo, cuando se alejó otra vez y gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Sabes, no pienso que sea mi culpa. Lo haces muy difícil para mí, pensar en alguna otra cosa.” se quejó, haciendo reír el menor.

“No lo dudo.” se burló de él. “Pero, de verdad Hikka, no hice absolutamente nada que pudo ser considerado instigador. Está todo en tu cabeza. Y tus pantalones.”

Hikaru se sentó, tirándolo consigo hasta que el menor no fue casi sentado en su regazo.

“Vives y respiras. La mayoría de las veces, está bastante para ser considerado instigador.” le dijo, asomándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. “Este día fue horrible. No puedo esperar de ser de vuelta a casa.” movió la boca abajo hasta el cuello del menor, usando un poco de dientes. “Lo primero que voy a hacer es encerrarnos en la habitación y no dejarnos salir hasta la próxima mañana.” siguió, su boca impaciente.

“Eso es ambicioso. Aún no cenamos y, afrontémoslo, no somos en nuestro apogeo.” contestó Yuto, su voz no firme como le habría gustado.

Hikaru, de todas maneras, le ignoró.

“Pues voy a quitarte toda la ropa. Honestamente, no tiene necesidad de esa. Nunca. Si lo preguntas a mí, tendrías que te sea prohibido llevar algo.” fue hacia su hombro, moviendo la camisa de un lado y lamiendo su clavícula.

“Bueno. Eso sería apropiado y no llamaría atenciones a mí. Podemos trabajar en eso.” Yuto llevó su mano detrás la cabeza de su novio, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo y haciendo que se quedara allí.

“Exactamente.” Hikaru siguió, distraído por la piel del menor. “Luego voy a echarte en la cama, besándote hasta que mi boca no será una sola cosa con la tuya. Y luego voy a hacerte el amor hasta que ninguno de nos dos podrás soportar más.”

Y, tan involucrado como había sido con las palabras del mayor hasta ese punto, Yuto enderezó la espalda y le empujó, haciendo mala cara.

“¡Anda ya, Hikka!” lloriqueó. “Sabes que lo odio cuando lo dices así. Somos hombres, por todos los cielos.” le hizo notar, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“¿Y qué?” Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, poco impresionado. “Somos hombres, no Neanderthal. No entiendo porque te moleste.” se asomó, lamiéndole el labio inferior en chiste. “¿No nos queremos?”

Yuto se retorció, incómodo.

“Claro. Pero...”

“¿Y no tenemos una relación carnal?” el mayor siguió, sonriendo. Yuto le echó un vistazo.

“Sí.” admitió, a regañadientes.

“Pues eso es. Puedo decir que quiero hacerte el amor cuanto quiero, tú sólo puedes quedarte y tomarlo.” levantó una ceja. “Que es lo que haces, fundamentalmente.”

Yuto se salió los ojos, golpeándole el hombro.

“Voy a mostrarte quien se queda y...” se echó hacia él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tumbar en el sofá. Se le sentó a horcajadas, teniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza e inclinándose para volver a besarlo, más duro esta vez.

“Vale, ganas.” le dijo Hikaru después de un poco de tiempo, alejándose para respirar. “Eres un miembro muy activo de esta relación, no voy a burlarme de ti otra vez.” le concedió.

Yuto asintió, satisfecho, pero no se movió.

“Lo harás.” dijo. “Pero puedo tomar eso también.” admitió, luego sonrió y lo besó otra vez, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Estaban todavía en medio de eso, y tan involucrados que no oyeron la puerta abrirse.

“Esto es bueno.” oyeron una voz familiar decir, y eso al final pareció llamar su atención.

Saltaron y se apresuraron a sentarse rectos en el sofá. Yuto sonrojó increíblemente, mientras Hikaru no parecía tan preocupado.

Sus compañeros estaban todos en el umbral, mirándolos con varios grados de burla y desaprobación en sus caras. Aparentemente, Yamada había sido el que había hablado.

“Pillados como una pareja de adolescentes en pleno cambio hormonal.” Kei se burló de ellos, cruzando los brazos.

“Siempre fuiste juntos. ¿No tendrías que haber superado esta etapa algo como cinco años atrás?” añadió Yuri, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

Yuto se giró hacia Hikaru, como pidiendo silenciosamente ayuda.

“No estoy seguro de eso.” dijo el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros. “No pienso que haya una etapa. Después te todo...” dio una ojeada a su novio, sonriendo. “Somos hombres, ¿no?”

Sus amigos no entendieron el chiste interno, pero Yuto claro que sí. Se puso en pie, golpeando la cabeza de su novio.

“La etapa se acabó oficialmente.” le informó, pues se fue hacia la puerta, caminando entre sus amigos con una mirada que esperaba fuera lo más dignificada posible.

“Está enfadado.” Yuya le dijo a Hikaru.

“Creo que no va a estar ni un besuqueo en el trabajo por un poco de tiempo.” añadió Daiki, riendo.

Hikaru se puso en pie y se encogió de hombros, para nada avergonzado.

“No que os sepáis.” les dijo, luego se fue pigramente hacia la misma dirección que Yuto, esperando de alcanzarle.

Podía jugar limpio enfrente a los otros; Hikaru lo sabía, sólo se trataba de encontrar un lugar más aislado.


End file.
